Warrior Cats-The Terror Nights By Jayfeather
by Jayfeather19
Summary: I Redid It. XD


_**The Terror Nights **_

_**The Night They Found Out**_

_The Terror Nights_

_WARRIORS_

_The Day They Found Out_

_WARRIORS_

_Book One: Into The Wild_

_Book Two: Fire and Ice_

_Book Three: Forest Of Secrets_

_Book Four: Rising Storm_

_Book Five: A Dangerous Path_

_Book Six: The Darkest Hour_

**THE NEW PROPHECY**

_Book One: Midnight_

_Book Two: Moonrise_

_Book Three: Dawn_

_Book Four: Starlight_

_Book Five: Twilight_

_Book Six: Sunset_

**POWER OF THREE**

_Book One: The Sight_

_Book Two: Dark River_

_Book Three: Outcast_

_Book Four: Eclipse_

_Book Five: Long Shadows _

_Book six: Sunrise_

**OMEN OF THE STARS**

_Book One: The Fourth Apprentice_

_Book Two: Fading Echoes_

_Book Three: Night Whispers_

_Book Four: Sign Of The Moon_

_Book Five: The Forgotten Warrior_

_Book Six: The Last Hope_

**Explore the**

**WARRIORS**

**World**

_Warriors Super Edition: Firestar's Quest_

_Warriors Super Edition: Bluestar's Prophecy_

_Warriors Super Edition: Skyclan's Destiny_

_Warriors Super Edition: Crookedstar's Promise_

_Warriors Field Guide:_

_Warriors: Cats Of The Clans_

_Warriors: Code Of The Clans_

_Warriors: Battles Of The Clans_

**MANGA**

_The Lost Warrior_

_The Warrior's Refuge_

_The Warrior's Return_

_The Rise Of Scourge_

_Tigerstar And Sasha #1: Into The Woods_

_Tigerstar And Sasha #2_

_Tigerstar And Sasha #3_

_Ravenpaw's Path # 1: Shattered Peace_

_Ravenpaw's Path # 2: A Clan In Need_

_Ravenpaw's Path #3: Heart Of A Warrior_

_Skyclan And The Stranger #1: The Rescue_

_Skyclan And The Stranger #2: Beyond The Code_

_Skyclan And The Stranger #3: After The Flood_

_(Sorry I ran Out Of Space. Next Page: )_

**ALLEGIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER****Bramblestar-Dark Brown Tabby Tom With Amber Eyes**

**DEPUTY****Squirrelflight-Dark Ginger She-Cat With Green Eyes**

**MEDICINE CAT****Jayfeather-Gray Tabby Tom With Blind Blue Eyes**

**WARRIORS****(Toms And She-Cats Without Kits)**

**Graystripe-Long Haired Gray Tom**

**Dustpelt-Dark Brown Tabby Tom**

**Sandstorm-Pale Ginger She-Cat With Green Eyes**

**Brackenfur-Golden Brown Tabby Tom**

**Cloudtail-Long-Haired White Tom With Blue Eyes**

**Brightheart-White She-Cat With Ginger Patches**

**Millie-Striped Gray Tabby She-Cat With Blue Eyes**

**Thornclaw-Golden Brown Tabby Tom**

**Leafpool-Light Brown Tabby She-Cat With Amber Eyes, Former Medicine Cat**

**Spiderleg-Long-Limbed Black Tom With Brown Underbelly And Amber Eyes**

**Birchfall-Light Brown Tabby Tom**

**Whitewing-White She-Cat With Green Eyes**

**Berrynose-Cream-Colored Tom**

**Hazeltail-Small Gray-And-White She-Cat**

**Mousewhisker-Gray-And-White Tom**

**Cinderheart-Gray Tabby She-Cat**

**Lionblaze-Golden Tabby Tom With Amber Eyes**

**Foxleap-Reddish Tabby Tom**

**Icecloud-White She-Cat**

**Toadstep-Black-And-White Tom**

**Rosepetal-Dark Cream She-Cat**

**Briarlight-Dark Brown She-Cat**

**Blossomfall-Tortoiseshell And White She-Cay**

**Bumblestripe-Very Pale Gray Tom With Black Stripes**

**Dovewing-Pale Gray She-Cat With Blue Eyes**

**Ivypool-Silver-And-White Tabby She-Cat**

**Poppyfrost-Tortoiseshell She-Cat**

**APPRENTICES**

**Cherrypaw-A Ginger She-Cat**

**Molepaw-A Brown-And-Cream Tom**

**QUEENS****(She-Cats Expecting Or Nursing Kits.)**

**Sorreltail-Tortoiseshell-And-White She-Cat (Mother To Lilykit, A Dark Tabby She-Kit With White Patches, And Seedkit, A Very Pale Ginger She-Kit)**

**Daisy-Cream Long-Furred Cat From The Horseplace**

**ELDERS****(Former Warriors And Queens, Now Retired.)**

**Purdy-Plump Tabby Former Loner With A Gray Muzzle**

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER****Blackstar-Large White Tom With One Jet-Black Forepaw**

**DEPUTY****Rowanclaw-Ginger Tom**

**MEDICINE CAT****Littlecloud-Very Small Tabby Tom**

**WARRIORS****Oakfur-Small Brown Tom**

**Smokefoot-Black Tom**

**Toadfoot-Dark Brown Tom**

**Applefur-Mottled Brown She-Cat**

**Crowfrost-Black-And-White Tom**

**Ratscar-Browm Tom With Long Scar Across His Back.**

**Snowbird-Pure-White She-Cat**

**Tawnypelt-Tortoiseshell She-Cat With Green Eyes**

**Olivenose-Tortoiseshell She-Cat**

**Owlclaw-Light Brown Tabby Tom**

**Shrewfoot-Gray She-Cat With Black Feet**

**Scorchfur-Dark Gray Tom**

**Redwillow-Mottled Brown-And-Ginger Tom**

**Tigerheart-Dark Brown Tabby Tom**

**Dawnpelt-Cream-Furred She-Cat**

**Pinenose-Black She-Cat**

**Ferretclaw-Cream-And-Gray Tom**

**Starlingwing-Ginger Tom**

**QUEENS Kinkfur-Tabby She-Cat, With Long Fur That Sticks Out At All Angles**

**Ivytail-Black, White, And Tortoiseshell She-Cat**

**ELDERS**

**Cedarheart-Dark Gray Tom**

**Tallpoppy-Long-Legged Light Brown Tabby She-Cat**

**Snaketail-Dark Brown Tom With Tabby-Striped Tail**

**Whitewater-White She-Cat With Long Fur, Blind In One Eyes**

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER****Onestar**

**DEPUTY Ashfoot-Gray She-Cat**

**MEDICINE CAT Kestrelflight-Mottled Gray Tom**

**WARRIORS**

**Crowfeather- Dark Gray Tom**

**Owlwhisker-Light Brown Tabby Tom**

**Apprentice, Whiskerpaw (Light Brown Tom)**

**Whitetail-Small White She-Cat**

**Nightcloud-Black She-Cat**

**Gorsetail-Very Pale Gray-And-White Tom With Blue Eyes**

**Weaselfur-Ginger Tom With White Paws**

**Harespring-Brown-And-White Tom**

**Leaftail-Dark Tabby Tom, Amber Eyes**

**Emberfoot-Gray Tom With Two Dark Paws**

**Heathertail-Light Brown Tabby She-Cat With Blue Eyes**

**Apprentice, Furzepaw (Gray And White She-Cat)**

**Breezepelt's Old Apprentice: Boulderpaw- Large Pale Gray Tom**

**Sedgewhisker-Light Brown Tabby She-Cat**

**Swallowtail- Dark Gray She-Cat**

**Sunstrike-Tortoiseshell She-Cat With Large White Mark On Her Forehead**

**ELDERS**

**Webfoot-Dark Gray Tabby Tom**

**Tornear-Tabby Tom**

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER****Mistystar-Gray She-Cat With Blue Eyes**

**DEPUTY****Reedwhisker-Black Tom**

**MEDICINE CAT****Mothwing-Dappled Golden She-Cat**

**Apprentice, Willowshine (Gray Tabby She-Cat)**

**WARRIORS**

**Hollowflight-Dark Brown Tabby Tom**

**Graymist-Pale Gray Tabby She-Cat**

**Apprentice, Troutpaw (Pale Gray Tabby She-Cat)**

**Mintfur-Light Gray Tabby Tom**

**Icewing-White She-Cat With Blue Eyes**

**Minnowtail-Dark Gray She-Cat**

**Apprentice, Mossypaw (Brown-And-White She-Cat)**

**Pebblefoot-Mottled Gray Tom**

**Apprentice, Rushpaw (Light Brown Tabby Tom)**

**Mallownose-Light Brown Tabby Tom**

**Robinwing-Tortoiseshell-And-White Tom**

**Beetlewhisker-Brown-And-White Tabby Tom**

**Petalfur-Gray-And-White She-Cat**

**Grasspelt-Light Brown Tom**

**QUEENS**

**Duskfur-Brown Tabby She-Cat**

**Mosspelt-Tortoiseshell She-Cat With Blue Eyes**

**ELDERS**

**Dapplenose-Mottled Gray She-Cat**

**Pouncetail-Ginger-And-White Tom**

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

**Smoky-Muscular Gray-And-White Tom Who Lives In A Barn At The Horseplace**

**Floss-Small Gray-And-White She-Cat Who Lives At The Horseplace**

**OTHER ANIMALS**

**Midnight-A Star Gazing Badger Who Lives By The Sea**

Prologue

_A Fire Sunset _Split Through The Sky, Casting Shadows Around The Closed Hollow. A Bluish Cat Opened Her Eyes, Squinting to Adjust Her Eyes To The Dim Light. She Raised Her Head At The Sound Of Pawsteps. She Looked Up To See A Blazing Orange Cat. "Hello Firestar." She Dipped Her Head. Firestar Spoke, "It's Good To See You, Bluestar. Where Is Midnight?" His Eyes Blazed In Worry. Bluestar Flicked Her Tail To Calm Down. She Spoke Softly And Gently. "Firestar, Please Calm Down And Wait. Midnight Is Coming. Don't Worry." She Promised. Several Heartbeats Later, Bluestar Spoke, "Midnight, Where Are You?" A Gruff Voice Spoke. "I Am Here. Late." The Gruff Voice Came From A Star Gazing Badger. Midnight Lumbered Toward Them. Bluestar Asked, "Now What Were You Going To Tell Us?" Her Voice Was Calm But Her Eyes Betrayed Pure Worry. Midnight Asked, "Are You Sure? Well Then, Here." She Took A Deep Breath And Said "_Fire Will Ablaze And Things Nocat Will Know… Terrors Will Happen And-"_ She Was Interrupted By A Scrape Of Paws And Dirt Flying. Larchkit. _Why Is He Here?_ Cinderpelt Wondered. Larchkit Screamed, "Come! We Are Out Of Fresh-Kill! You Know How Many Are In Starclan!" Bluestar And Firestar Looked Worried And Uncertain. "Larchkit, Uh, We Have To Listen To What Midnight Has To Say. " Midnight Shook Her Large Head. "Go. I Must Return." Firestar And Bluestar Glanced At Cinderpelt Then Firestar Said, "Ok. Let's Go." Then Larchkit Padded Out. Firestar Followed, Cinderpelt And Bluestar Following. Midnight Watched Them Go. She Stood Alone For A Little While , Thinking. Then She Made Up Her Mind. _I Must Go._ She Walked Out Of The Hollow And Back To Her World. As She Walked Back, Stares Burned Into Her Back. She Noticed, But Kept On Walking As If She Never Noticed.

**1**

Chapter 1

The Sunlight Shone In The Apprentices Den. Cherrypaw Sighed And Opened Her Eyes. Her Brother, Molepaw, Sat Up Beside Her. Cherrypaw Yawned And Sat Up. Her Ears Pricked And She Walked Out Of The Den And Padded Up To Her Mentor, Lionblaze. She Asked, "What Can I Do? I Want To Go Hunting!" Lionblaze Sighed And Answered, "Why Don't U Go Ask Squirrelflight? I Need To Check On Cinderheart." Cherrypaw Sighed And Nodded. She Walked, Disappointed. She Padded Up To Squirrelflight And Asked, "Is There Anything I Can Do?" Squirrelflight Jumped And Turned Around. She Nodded. "Of Course. U Can Go On Cloudtail's Hunting Patrol." Cherrypaw Jumped In Excitement And Happiness. She Ran Over To The Patrol. Before They Left, Squirrelflight Called, "Remember Don't Be Late! Lionblaze Is Coming With! And He Is Assessing U!" Lionblaze Ran Up To Them. They Walked Through The Tunnel And Disappeared. When They Got To The Forest, Lionblaze Reminded Her, "Remember, U Need To Catch As Many Prey As U Can And At Least 2 Squirrels." Cherrypaw Nodded And She Disappeared To Hunt, Lionblaze Following Her Secretly.

After The Assessment, Cherrypaw Had Caught 2 Squirrels As Needed, 1 Thrush, 3 Mice, And A Rabbit. She Collected Them And Padded Over To The Rest, Proudly. She Hoped Molepaw Did Well On His Assessment Too. Cloudtail Led The Patrol Back To Camp. They Dropped Their Prey On The Fresh-Kill Pile. A Heart Beat Later, Bramblestar Called Out To The Clan, "Cats Old Enough To Catch Their Own Prey, Gather Under The Highrock For A Clan Meeting!" His Voice Rang Around Camp. Cloudtail And The Rest Of The Patrol Sat Down, While Poppyfrost Was Busy Cleaning Her Kits Fur. They Let Her Although They Were A Bit Embarrassed. Bramblestar Nodded To Cherrypaw And Molepaw. They Padded Up To Him, And Stood Beside Him On The Highrock. Bramblestar Turned To Cherrypaw And Called, "I, Bramblestar, Leader Of ThunderClan, Call Upon My Warrior Ancestors To Look Down On This Apprentice. She Has Trained Hard To Understand The Ways Of Ur Noble Code, And I Commend Her To U As A Warrior In Her Turn. Cherrypaw, Do U Promise To Uphold The Warrior Code, And Protect And Defend This Clan, Even At The Cost Of Ur Life?"

Cherrypaw's Voice Rang Out Clearly. "I Do."

"Then By The Powers Of StarClan, I Give U Ur Warrior Name: Cherrypaw, From This Moment On U Will Be Known As Cherryflight. StarClan Honors Ur Courage And Ur Determination And We Welcome U As A Full Warrior Of Thunderclan

Bramblestar Turned To Molenight. He Called, "I, Bramblestar, Leader Of ThunderClan, Call Upon My Warrior Ancestors To Look Down On This Apprentice. He Has Trained Hard To Understand The Way Of Ur Noble Code, And I Commend Him To U As A Warrior In His Turn. Molepaw, Do U Promise To Uphold The Warrior Code, And Protect And Defend This Clan, Even At The Cost Of Ur Life?"

Molepaw's Voice Rang Out As Clear As His Sisters. "I Do."

2

"Then By The Powers Of StarClan, I Give U Ur Warrior Name: Molepaw, From This Moment On U Will Be Known As Molenight. StarClan Honors Ur Faith And Spirit And We Welcome U As A Full Warrior Of ThunderClan." Cheers Rose From The Camp, "Cherryflight! Molenight! Cherryflight! Molenight!" Dewkit Meowed. Everyone Glanced At Her. She Was Climbing Out Of The Nursery. Lilykit And Seedkit Followed. Sorreltail Ran After Them And Herded Them Into The Nursery. Amberkit Squeaked.

"Awwwww! Mum!" Bramblestar Glanced At Amberkit, Amused. He Jumped Down To Molenight And Cherryflight. "You Will Keep Your Vigil Tonight. Right Now, Pick Out Some Prey From The Fresh-Kill Pile!" Molenight And Cherryflight Dipped Their Heads To Their Clan Leader, Then Bolted To The Fresh-Kill Pile. They Shared A Plump Rabbit. They Decided To Lay In Shade, Because It Was Extremely Hot.

3


End file.
